


The Fractured Warrior

by TheMidgardSerpent



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gritty, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidgardSerpent/pseuds/TheMidgardSerpent
Summary: The wasteland is a cruel and unforgiving place to even the hardest warrior. Being the deadliest one alive comes with its own challenges, though some are not physical. As Adora wanders from one inhospitable and barren land to the next, she can't help but wonder if there is something or someone that can help her heal.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The Fractured Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome friends! 
> 
> This story was originally a steampunk au, but then a certain she devil mentioned that she was picturing Mad Max/Furiosa vibes from the description, which led to a binge weekend of the Mad Max world, which then led to this. Said she devil then viciously twisted my arm through the internet making me post this. She did help clean it up it up though so I guess she gets a pass. You can find her here as itcanprobablysmellfear. Go check out her works, they made me cry. Oh and she has a new fic out so be sure to support her!
> 
> An important note! This au will be expanded into a full fic later on. However, I plan for it to hopefully be on the longer side so there will need to be some more prep work. For now though, enjoy a teaser scene that will be included when I get to it!

Catra's consciousness drifted in and out of her body. Who could have known being punched, kicked, burned, and cut into in the name of information gathering could be so excruciating? She supposed herself lucky that enough pain could give her some rest, intermittent as it was.

She felt some kind of liquid being splashed on her face as she rejoined the waking world. Since water was too precious, she didn't dare give much thought as to what was currently running down her cheeks. Her hair was gripped in a fist and brought up to face her captor, Tung Lashor.

"Now, let's try this again, you mangy scrap of meat. What are Brightmoon's weaknesses? How do I take their defenses down?"

It took a moment of focus, but Catra was able to open her blue eye. Her golden one, still sore from the multiple impacts of Lashor's right hooks, was swollen shut. With ragged breaths, she looked her torturer dead in the face as she responded, "It's simple. First, you have to bend over that rock there, then have your War Boy standing in the corner shove his boot so far up your ass that you taste leather-"

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by another vicious kick to her chest. _"There goes_ _a third rib",_ she dimly thought to herself. She didn't cry out in pain, no way was she going to give them that satisfaction, but she couldn't help letting out a wet gasping sound followed by some coughs as the sudden shock of the kick wore off.

"Put her through another round. If she still doesn't talk, have some fun with her and then dispose of this miserable, fucking bitch." Tung Lashor said to his second in command, spitting on Catra before beginning to turn and leave. "I've got more impor-"

He was cut off by the sound of an explosion outside, followed by the sounds of heated combat. The battle cries of War Boys followed by dying screams quickly became a morbid symphony to those inside the rocky chamber. Tung Lashor looked to minion number three and shouted, "Don't just stand there you fucking moron, go see what it is!"

The poor creature scrambled to the front of the cave and began surveying the camp. Whatever she saw caused her to freeze and shake as she surveyed the carnage outside. She turned around and tried to speak but could only blubber in fear.

"Speak up whelp! What. Is. Happening!?"

"It's… it's just one person! She's tearing through us with a really big sword!"

Despite being in agonizing pain, Catra couldn't help but begin to laugh as realization dawned on her, though it quickly turned into wet coughing. Tung Lashor whirled on her and demanded, "Tell me! One of your Brightmoon friends? We're going to make a display out of their corpse!"

Catra spit blood at his feet before she responded, "You fucking moron. It's someone far more deadly than anyone Brightmoon could send." She thought the constant death cries would have made that obvious.

"WHO IS IT?!" Tung Lashor roared at her.

Catra leaned in and lowered her voice, letting a smug grin show through her bloody lips, "Its _She-Ra."_

Tung Lashor was stunned into silence, along with all his War Boys, though not enough to notice the sounds outside were dying down. "You're lying! She-Ra's just a myth!"

The sound of heavy footfalls on steel began to echo in the chamber.

"She-Ra is walking up your stairs."

Tung Lashor back-handed her and pointed at one of the War Boys in the room. "Stop whoever is walking up those stairs!"

"B-but sir-"

The lizard man closed the gap between them and grabbed the wretch by his face before throwing him towards the front of the cave. The man took a look back at Catra, seemingly aware of his fate should he refuse, and bolted out of the cave.

"She-Ra is gonna kill him."

The echo of four steps sounded out before something sang through air, followed by a gurgling sound. There was no sound in the chamber as those present looked to each other in fear, except for Catra who continued to attempt to laugh.

Suddenly, the severed head of the War Boy sailed into the cave, coming to rest at Tung Lashor's feet. He looked down and saw it was contorted into an expression of pure terror. He barely registered Catra murmuring next to him, "You are _so_ fucked." The crunch of sand under heel drew his attention back to the front of the cave. What he saw utterly shook him to his core.

Standing at the mouth of the cave was an eight foot tall woman holding a large, blue and gold sword. It dripped with many different colors of blood reaped from those defending the camp. Her once white and gold clothing was covered with a kaleidoscopic array of fluids and viscera. What truly disturbed him was her face. It exuded barely contained rage behind a thin, calm exterior. Her eyes radiated a fire that could have melted any metal she directed it at.

She scanned the room and rested her gaze on Catra, eyes widening in furious anger at seeing her state. She was chained to the wall, covered in her own blood that leaked from many different injuries. Her metal left leg had been broken at the knee while her left arm had been removed entirely and rested well out of the reach of her natural limbs. Her tail was bent at unnatural angles, and twitched in sync with hitched breathes. Patches of singed flesh littered her body, some of her clothing having been melted into her skin and once present fur. Her face had seen better days too, with multiple cuts and swelling lumps scattered across its surface. Her one visible eye, flashing bright blue from across the cave, shone with amusement and anticipation of what she knew was going to happen. Catra tried giving a smile but was cut off by a coughing fit followed by spitting some blood on the ground.

The warrior looked back across the room settling on Tung Lashor, noticing the blood on his knuckles. Though her gaze bore into his, she addressed the entire cave in an unsettlingly quiet voice, "Who did this to her?"

No one spoke and no one moved. The smallest scrap of metal could be heard falling to the ground outside.

"I asked yOU FUCKING MAGGOTS A-"

_CRACK_

The sound of Tung Lashor's whip echoed throughout the cave. He had a wild look in his eyes, partly out of rage, partly out of fear. "YOU DO NOT GET TO MAKE DEMANDS. I GIVE THE COMMANDS HERE!"

Though the whip had made solid contact with her face, her head had barely moved to the side. She moved her jaw back and forth to work out the impact, closed her eyes, and inhaled a deep breath. The voices of her slain family began to make themselves known once again to her. _KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER! DO IT! DO IT NOW! Lonnie, please. She needs to check on Catra and make sure she's okay, she doesn't look too good. FUCK OFF KYLE! WE'RE EVISCERATING HIS PUNK ASS!_ As she exhaled, she opened her eyes, her gaze immediately latched onto Tung Lashor as she spoke, "Bitch move."

With a roar, Tung Lashor threw himself into battle against the intruder, while everyone else scattered to the edges of the cave to avoid the ensuing death match. He drew his whip back and threw another strike at her. She raised her arm and allowed it to hit her. A shining light surrounded her arm, protecting her just before the leather landed and secured itself around her arm. She wrapped it around her arm one more time and then gave it a hard pull, ripping it from Tung Lashor's grasp. With his weapon gone, he rushed to engage her in hand-to-hand combat. The warrior plunged her sword into the nearby cave wall and launched herself at him with equal fervor.

Though the fighters exchanged blows that were furious, fast, and powerful, it was evident from the beginning that it was a one-sided affair. For every blow that Tung Lashor threw, the intruder blocked each one and landed two of her own. She seemed intent on landing a good number of her strikes on his face and sensitive bits. He began to tire while she still hadn't even begun to slow down. _BITCH CAN'T EVEN WIN_ _A FIST FIGHT! LET ME AT HIM!_ She saw an opportunity to end the fight for good and swept his legs, following it up with a kick to his back, sending him crashing face first into the rocky wall. She shot forward like lighting and planted one foot on his back. She then pulled up one of his arms and delivered a powerful kick to his elbow, snapping it backwards. His howl of pain rang throughout the surrounding canyon. After letting his first arm fall, she grasped his other arm, braced herself against his body, and yanked, ripping it from his body. The shock of having his arm torn from its socket immediately beset him, reducing his cries of agony to mewling whimpers. She tossed the limb away, grabbed the back of his skull, pulled his body up, and slammed his head into the rock wall. She dragged his head along its sloping curve, gaining momentum as she broke into a small run, all the while letting a shout grow in intensity before throwing him to the center of the cave.

Tung Lashor lay there dazed and beaten as the warrior strode to him, observing her gruesome work. The beginning formations of many bruises dotted his shirtless body, one arm lay at an unnatural angle while the other was missing entirely, his face was severely marred, blood pouring from the many crevices the sharp rock had dug into him and the gaping hole in his shoulder. Several of his teeth had been knocked out from many sustained impacts of their heavy exchange of punches and kicks. _END THIS PIECE OF SHIT!_

Once she reached him, she positioned her body above his to ensure that he was trapped and delivered two sharp slaps to his face to gain his attention. "Hey you. Listen to me…. You fucked up", she said in a calm voice before sending a powerful punch to the side of his jaw. "This” _WHAM_ "is what happens" _WHAM_ "when my enemies" _WHAM_ "fuck up." _WHAM_

With her final blow, an audible crack resounded throughout the cave. Tung Lashor's head fell limp and his body began to twitch as his life fled from him. She slowly rose from the grisly remains and methodically cleaned her hands on her cape. She then raised her head and returned her attention to those who hadn't already ran away, noticing the sour scent of piss emanating from a few of the remaining War Boys.

"My name is She-Ra. This is what happens to those who fuck with those whom I care about." She said, pointing to their former boss's broken corpse. "Sh- Brightmoon is under my protection. Run in any direction, as far as you can, and tell anyone you cross paths with. Oh, and one more thing. My vehicle is parked by the canyon entrance. Do not let me find it missing or otherwise damaged." There was still no movement in the cave. She lifted a hand, pointed towards the entrance, and shouted, "GO!" At that, every single denizen bolted from the cave, pushing and shoving to ensure they were the first one to get away from She-Ra.

Once everybody had fled, Adora turned her attention back to Catra. _She's hurt bad, Adora. We need to heal her._ She swiftly walked over to her and began to free her from her chains. "Took you long enough princess," Catra said through weak breaths.

"Shut up, you're injured."

"Don't you have healing magic?"

"Yea, but that doesn't mean it's going to be a pleasant experience to have your flesh and bones force themselves back together."

"Can't be any worse than getting it done to me in the first place."

Adora looked back at Catra as she freed her from her last restraint. "What did I say about talking?"

"Ok ok," Catra relented.

Adora placed her hands on the top of Catra's head and where her sternum began. She then glowed a golden hue and let the healing magic flow from her into Catra. It took a few minutes, and a few pained whimpers, for the damage to be completely reversed. Once it was done, Catra slumped forward as exhaustion set in again, though she was caught by Adora. Adora set to delicately clean her face before speaking again, gently wiping her cheeks and letting her thumb rest at the corner of Catra's lips. "There will be some lingering aches and pains, but nothing I can do about that. Your body will have to heal the rest on its own. Come on, let's get you back to Brightmoon," Adora said as she lifted Catra up into her arms, the cat girl only giving a hum in response. Though it was a little awkward, since Adora did not dare let Catra touch the ground again, she managed to collect the metal limb lying a few paces away and her sword still jammed into the wall by the entrance.

As they neared the bottom of the stairs, Catra stirred and asked with a small smirk on her face, "So, _'Brightmoon'_ is under your protection huh?"

"Shut it."

Not one to be deterred, Catra snuggled closer, began to purr, and wrapped her tail around Adora's waist. As they approached the vehicle, she looked up and noticed a small smile had formed on her rescuer's face. Perhaps still a little high from the endorphins, she decided to be bold and placed a kiss on Adora's neck just below her jaw. Catra felt her freeze up and began to spiral. _Fuck,_ _I fucked it up!_ _I fucked it up!_ Her fears were assuaged as she felt Adora relax and returned the kiss to her forehead. Her purring increased when she was placed on Adora's lap as they made their way back to Brightmoon.

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: Tung Lashor fucks around and finds out. 
> 
> I can only hear "X Gon Give It To Ya" blasting at full volume the moment Tung Lashor's whip hits Adora's face. I may have had it on a loop while I was writing the fight scene.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
